gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu
The MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu is the upgraded form of the MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame from the manga series Gundam SEED Astray and photonovel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray B. It is piloted by Rondo Gina Sahaku. Technology & Combat Characteristics After being heavily damaged by the Red Frame in orbit, the Gold frame was taken to Morgenroete where it was repaired and upgraded. One of the most obvious visual distinctions between the base Gold Frame and the Amatsu is the replacement of the white armor with black armor, and the equipping of a new head unit that features a secondary, mono-eye sensor. The Gold Frame Amatsu is equipped with the severed right arm of the destroyed GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam which has been modified, and is armed with the "Trikeros Kai" offensive shield, equipped with a beam rifle, beam saber, and 3 "lancer dart" penetrators. The arm also gave Morgenroete access to Mirage Colloid stealth system technology which was then incorporated into the Gold Frame. The Gold Frame Amatsu's stealth system can be used to render the entire mobile suit invisible or cloak only selected parts of the suit. In its incomplete form, Gold Frame Amatsu retains Gold Frame's backpack and beam sabers, and is equipped with the Blitz's "Trikeros" offensive shield system. Additionally, two unique weapon designs are mounted on the suit: a pair of non-lethal energy absorption claws and a pair of harpoons. The "Magashira no Hoko" harpoons are penetrating weapons mounted on cables. The "Maga no Ikutachi" energy absorption claws are an interesting concept, being able to absorb energy from an enemy mobile suit, making them highly effective when the majority of mobile suits are powered by batteries. The only problem is that the claws require physical contact, but this weakness is covered by the mirage colloid which allows the Gold Frame Amatsu to approach a target unseen. Both weapons are located on a new backpack that replaces the original backpack, resulting in the removal of Gold Frame's back mounted beam sabers. The Gold Frame Amatsu can also use the rail bazooka that the original Gold Frame took from Heliopolis. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Gold Frame Amatsu's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are classified as Anti Air and can be used to intercept missiles, damage enemy unit's sensor or to destroy lightly armored vehicles ;*"Maga no Ikutachi" Energy Absorption Claw :One of the most unique new weapons of the Gold Frame Amatsu are its two prototype "Maga no Ikutachi" energy absorption claws, which are mounted on the back of the suit. These "claws" forcefully discharge the electrical energy from the batteries of enemy mobile suits through the use of mirage colloid related technology, disabling them while at the same time recharging Gold Frame Amatsu's own battery. During the design phase, it was meant to be a non-contact weapon that releases colloid particles to cover the area surrounding the Amatsu and affecting enemy units that stepped into this field. This system however prove to be technically challenging and is installed on the Gold Frame Amatsu while still incomplete, necessitating physical contact between the claws and the enemy unit. ;*"Magashira no Hoko" Harpoon :Another new armament added to the suit is a pair "Magashira no Hoko" harpoons, which are equipped with Phase Shift technology and thus can penetrate virtually any armor. Each harpoon is attached to a cable for power and recovery. However, thanks to the high piloting skill of Rondo Gina Sahaku, the cables can also be used to alter the harpoons' trajectory, allowing them to attack enemy's blind spot. Like the absorption claws, the harpoons are mounted on the back. ;*"Trikeros Kai" Offensive Shield System :Modified version of the "Trikeros" system that was recovered along with the right arm of the Blitz Gundam. Like the original, the "Trikeros Kai" is armed with the triple "Lancer Dart" hypervelocity kinetic energy penetrator, a beam rifle and a beam saber. However, the beam saber function has been incorporated into the beam rifle, and a beam blade can now be emitted from the rifle's barrel. The outer edges of the shield is also sharpened, and usable as a melee weapon. ;*350mm "Gáe Bulg" Rail Bazooka :A projectile weapon that uses electromagnetic forces to launch the projectile. It is originally developed for the Duel Gundam. ;*Type 70 Beam Saber :A pair of beam sabers mounted on the backpack of the incomplete Gold Frame Amatsu. ;*"Trikeros" Offensive Shield System :The incomplete Gold Frame Amatsu is equipped with the same "Trikeros" Offensive Shield System as the Blitz Gundam on its right forearm. Special Equipment & Features ;*Enhanced Sensor :Since the original head of the Gold Frame was damaged, a new head is attached to the suit which includes an additional enhanced sensor. ;*Phase Shift Armor :This feature is only limited to the right arm as it originated from Blitz Gundam. ;*Mirage Colloid Stealth System :The Mirage Colloid stealth system is added to the suit thanks to the severed Blitz's arm and subsequently applied to the entire body, allowing the suit to disappear from both visual and sensor detection. The original white armor was painted black to improve the effectiveness of the stealth system. History After sustaining heavy damage from atmospheric re-entry and battle against Lowe Guele in his MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame, the Gold Frame was taken to the Morgenroete facility at Onogoro Island, where it was completely overhauled. Also additional weaponry was added to the suit, which, together with the overhaul, caused it to be designated Gold Frame Amatsu. The suit was again piloted by Orb nobleman Rondo Gina Sahaku, who used his suit in his plans to strengthen Orb's position in the Earth sphere, while at the same time weakening both the Earth Alliance and the PLANTs. The unit is planned to be the MBF-01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Perfect Form. While only 70% completed Gina used the Gold Frame Amatsu to attack the Giga-Float mobile Mass Driver but his attack is repulsed by Lowe Guele and Gai Murakumo. One June 18, Gina, together with two GAT-X133 Sword Calamity units, attacks the ZAFT controlled Victoria Base, with his strike force playing an important role in the Earth Alliance victory in this battle. It receives its final upgrades at Ame-no-Mihashira. Several months later, in the summer of CE 71, a battle occurred between Rondo Gina in his Gold Frame Amatsu against Lowe Guele in his Red Frame and Gai Murakumo in his MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L. The battle was primarily against Gina and Lowe, with the Gold Frame destroying the Red Frame's Gerbera Straight katana. Gai saves Lowe and gives him the Tactical Arms sword to compensate the loss of the katana. With the sword Lowe deals critical damage to the Gold Frame. Gold Frame retreats only for Gai to strike him in the back. Gina was killed in this battle and his Gold Frame Amatsu heavily damaged. The Gold Frame Amatsu was then recovered by his twin sister Rondo Mina Sahaku, who further upgraded the suit into the MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina. Picture Gallery Goldframe-amatsu2.jpg Goldframe-amatsu-head.jpg|Head Design Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.Seed.Astray.442419.jpg Gold Frame.png ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Early Design.jpg|Early Design Games 106817.jpg|Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu - Gundam War Card N.E.T. Rondo ED.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Never Ending Tomorrow MBFP01 GundamWarCard.jpg|Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu (Incomplete) - Gundam War Card Gundam Astray Golf Frame Amatsu.jpg|Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld AstrayGoldFrameAmatsuBattleDestiny.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Battle Destiny Gundam Diorama Front 3rd MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla RG Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu.jpg|1/144 RG MBF-P01-Re2 Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art RG_Gundam_Astray_Gold_Frame_Amatsu_-Special_Coating-.jpg|1/144 MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Coating (Events exclusive; 2019): box art 1-100 Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu.jpg|1/100 MBF-P01-Re2 Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu (2006): box art Notes & Trivia *It is unknown if Gold Frame Amatsu retains the external connector of the original Gold Frame as it is never mentioned in any material. *Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu appears in video game for the first time in SD Gundam G Generation SEED. *Astray Gold Frame Amatsu is a DLC unit in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. and a default unit in the sequels Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost and Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost . References External links *MBF-P01-Re Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu on MAHQ.net